Dying Affections
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke. But, there's just so much that a girl can take. However, when Sakura becomes part of a sinister plan, sasuke and her friends have to save her. But, what if Sakura doesn't want to be saved? SakuraXSasuke fic,but feature other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Dying Affections

By: Matrix Taylor & Sakura

Type: Romance/Adventure

Rated:

Anime: Naruto

AUTHOR'S NOTE: While finishing and writing this fic, Sakura and I came up with a better way of writing this story which will make it a little bit easier on us. That means rewriting the first part of this fic. Hey, it's still the same fic. We just decided to turn it into more of a songfic for the story. It's pretty much still the same fic, just added lyrics to it. Anywayz, enjoy!

M.T.: At least the fic will be a little longer!

DISCLAIMTER: All lyrics & Naruto characters do not belong to us.

Chapter 1: Everytime

Sakura left out of her house with a heavy heart. Lately, she has been depressed. Of course she only smiled when her friends were around so they do not have to worry about her. Sasuke left to go after Orochimaru. The others went on a mission a few days ago. All but Naruto, Neiji, Hinata, and Lee has returned now. And they were due to return sometime today or tomorrow, which she is glad of.

Nevertheless, she still found herself missing Sasuke. She wished that he would come back. No matter where she goes or she does, she still found herself aching for Sasuke. She missed him. But, a part of her was angry because he left. She tried to fight those depressing feelings. She did not want to feel this way. But it seems she can not.

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

"Once Sasuke returns, I won't feel this way. When he comes back, he will be ready."

Sakura repeated this constantly, convincing no one but herself.

Everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

Sakura wills herself not to think of the times that Sasuke hurt her everytime he rejected her affections. The many times he refused to return the affections she knew he somehow had. Then the last time…

Before he left….

Tears, against her will, spilled down her cheeks.

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

"Maybe if I was strong," Sakura thought again, beating herself up. "Maybe if I can stop crying. If I was strong like Naruto or Leee…then…"

I make believe

That you are here

It's the only way

That I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy

Sakura brushed her tears away, feeding off of her sudden anger.

"I'll show you Sasuke Uchiha! When you come back, I'll be stronger. Then you'll see!" Sakura yells out despite the fact that Sasuke couldn't hear her anyways.

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

Everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

Sakura decided to train for a little while after going to see if Naruto and the other returned yet. They did not and Sakura was seriously beginning to worry. Again, her thoughts returned to Sasuke. She wondered what he was doing at this moment. If Sasuke have become any stronger since he left. She was sure that he probably has. Sakura's kicks and punches she was practicing became even more aggressive as she thought more and more about Sasuke.

I may have made it ran

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song is my sorry

Sakura practiced her jutsu as well, not realizing how late it was becoming until she saw the first star appear in the sky. Suddenly, she felt a dark, sinister chakra nearby that sent chills down her back. But it was only for an instant. Then it disappeared. Sakura waited for a few seconds to see if she could feel it again, but there was nothing. So, she decided to walk home, passing it off as her imagination playing tricks on her. Yet, she was spooked enough to stay on her guard as she headed home.

When she got home Sakura took a shower, ate and curled up in bed. Besides, she was tired and all she wanted to do was rest. She did not want to think about Sasuke. She did not want to think about Naruto and the others who did not come back yet. And she definitely did not want to think about the ominous presence that she thought she felt. As she thought about the brief encounter, another chill went through her body.

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

But strangely, even with a trouble heart and mind, Sakura felt herself drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

And everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me

I guess I need you baby

I guess I need you baby…

End of Chapter 1

M.T.: So…what ya' think? I know we made it one page longer, but it's an improvement. It was originally 2 pages. (Read & Review)


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Affections

Dying Affections

By: Matrix Taylor & Sakura

Type: Romance/Adventure

Rated: T

Anime: Naruto

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know since writing Chapter 1, we haven't continue to write anything else. This was only because we haven't found anything to inspire me for the second part. However, jamming to one of our favorite cds, we became inspired.

Sakura: Should warn you that there will be flash backs and leave you in suspense just to keep you guys reading. So here's the next part for this fic.

Matrix Taylor: Thanks for your talent show idea in your fic, Everything. It definitely helped us with writing this fic. .

DISCLAIMER: Lyrics and orig. Naruto characters do not belong to me.

Chapter 2: Over It

Konoha's current Hokage, Tsunade, sat her desk lost in her thoughts instead of completing the tedious paperwork in front of her. Tsunade hated paperwork, which is why it is always ended up strewn everywhere from frustration. It was one of the things Tsunade hated about being Hokage. Paper work was never one of Tsunade's strong points. She hated it more then losing when she gambles or running out of sake.

However, that was not what was bothering. Sakura, who was not only her student but also like a daughter to her, was not quite herself since the attack on her. Tsunade was not sure what happened to her apart from what she told them from her account, but she was sure that whoever attacked her did something to Sakura. Tsunade was more then aware of Sakura's desire to be strong like the others. After all, Sakura did confide in her. However, Tsunade could not shake the chill she sometimes got when she was around Sakura. Sakura seemed herselt. But at times, Sakura's green eyes would become cold whenever she was training real hard or when someone mentioned Sasuke. Sometimes, Sakura's chakra would become a very dark purple color when she was training intensely. Tsunade was more then aware that she was not the only one to notice these changes, although as subtle as they sometimes seem to be. The changes seem to grow more with Sasuke Uchiha now returned to the Leaf Village.

All Tsunade and a few others know is that it simply had to do with the attack made on her that day in the village when they found her unconscious in the Forest Of Death…

Many people from Konoha were gathered at the Ramen restaurant for the all-you-can-eat and a talent show. There were more people then usual lined up to eat and listen to the provided entertainment. Among them were the following konochis: Naruto, Neiji, Hinata, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, of course, did not join them. However, it was because she was one of the few who are actually performing.

The only reason Sasuke came was because he was hoping to get to talk to Sakura. Sasuke was more then sure that Sakura was avoiding him. She always seemed busy and she did not seem to be as pleased to see him. In fact, she seemed a little reserved. It was not the type of welcome he was at least expecting from her. He knew that Sakura would probably be angry with him; however, he never thought she would have forgiven him by now. Sasuke was told by Naruto that Sakura has not been quite herself since being attacked while Naruto and the others were away. He asked her about it, but she suddenly became somewhat defensive about it. Naruto said that she was kind of always like that since it happened. He knew he had to get her alone and talk to her soon.

However, Sasuke could not shake the chills he got especially when he was around Sakura…

Hearing them announce her name, Sakura felt the jitters she always felt as she walked on stage and to the mic. However, seeing a pair of friendly faces helped relax her a little. Despite of herself, she found herself blush as she spotted Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly, as always, a unfamiliar pain that has been coercing through her body came again and she grasp the mic to balance herself.

"No…not again…" Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura instantly willed herself to fight against it, causing the overwhelming pain to succeed. However, it was no use as she felt something take over as it always has no matter how strong she has become or how much she fought. Suddenly, the music began to play…

Sasuke felt it suddenly as he saw Sakura bow her head. He knew something was wrong. It became clear when Sakura looked up and at him, her eyes hard and cold as the music began and she began to sing…

"_Are you ready to be…ready to be my everything? La da de de dad a ahhh yeah! Hey oh…ladadayo ladeeda…"_

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself remembering what she said to him on the day she hugged him when he came back, "This will be the last time you'll ever see me cry…"

Suddenly, a feeling of dread came over him that he probably hasn't felt since the day his parents were killed as he continue to listen to Sakura sing….

_Sometimes I give into sadness sometimes I don't_

_Doo dooo dooo doo_

_mmmm…_

_At times I'm part of the madness sometimes I won't_

_Give in to you…._

_Ya' seeing the way I have been drifting down the river to nowhere_

_And you're giving me nothing_

_But if you're ready to be my everything_

_If you're ready to see it through this time_

_And if you're ready for love, then_

_This I will bring_

_But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time_

_Ladeeda ayo Ladadayo ladeeda_

Everyone began clapping unaware of the danger they were in or the fact that Sakura was not Sakura. Even her friends didn't notice it at.

Sakura begins rocking to the music as she continues singing.

_At times I'm part of the madness , at times I'm not_

_Doo doo doo do_

_Yeah yeah yeah…yay_

_What's with that guilt that you're stylin' baby talk?_

Sakura points at Sasuke.

_Don't look good on you._

Her finger sways back and forth as if she was going tsk tsk.

_You see in a way_

_I've been lookin' for a reason to go there_

_But you're leading me no where!_

Sakura jumps up and down now as she sings this. Both hands now clasp the mic.

_And if you're ready to be my everything_

_And if you're ready to see it through this time_

_And if you're ready for love, then_

_This I will bring_

_But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time_

_Ladeeda ayo_

_Ladadayo ladeeda_

Sakura rocks the mic and forth really getting into the song.

_Are you waiting for a special occasion_

_To give me your heart_

_Do you need a little confirmation_

_To make a real start_

_Don't wait till it's too late_

_Are you ready to show me_

_Are you ready to love…_

_And if you're ready to be, ready to be my everything_

_And are you ready to see it through this time… yeah!_

_If you're ready for then baby this I will bring_

_I'm not gonna wait…forever this time!_

_La deed da!_

She drops the mic, the microphone falling and hitting the ground and Sakura walks away. Everyone in the restaurant was going crazy. However, what they did not know as of yet was that darkness has come to Konoha….

End of Chapter 2

Sakura: R&R everyone!

Matrix Taylor: We know it's a different song then the title, but we aren't planning to name every chapter after the songs. Anyways, again, please R&R.


End file.
